


Midnight Symphony

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Maybe going to the dance studio at midnight wasn't such a bad idea.OrChanyeol discovers Kyungsoo's secret kink.





	Midnight Symphony

He had no idea what it was exactly that woke him up, but now that he was awake, he did understand what exactly it was. Baekhyun and Jongdae were both snoring. It was as if, in their sleep, they were in competition with one another. Jongdae would make an abnormally loud snorting noise only to be followed by an even louder one from Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn't know how Minseok hyung and Sehun were managing to sleep through it, but he knew there was no way in hell he could tolerate this chaos.

With a sigh, Chanyeol slipped out of the bed, stretched his long limbs and stuck his feet into his slippers. He walked around to the end of his bed and put on his jacket. At least he knew there was one place where he could get a decent amount of night’s sleep; he'd done it before after all.

The walk to the dance studio was so familiar to him that he could have done it in his sleep. He was practically walking half awake since he was so tired. In fact, because he was so exhausted that he failed to take the notice of the fact that the room was already lit - meaning there was someone - and just walked inside without a thought.

"What the..." Chanyeol's voice trailed off as he looked around the studio. He was pretty sure that this was _not_ what he was thinking of when he approached the room. In fact, he didn't even think he'd ever thought of using the room for anything other than dance or sleep.

The room was lit with a soft red glow. There was a huge blanket spread upon the floor with some pillows scattered here and there. Beside the blanket there was a small towel with an assortment of lubes, handcuffs, blindfolds, feathers, and... Sex toys.

Chanyeol blinked, thinking that maybe he was dreaming. Then he looked again. Yep, they were still very much there.

He wondered who in the world was using the room, and then a horrid thought occurred to him - it could be one of their manager’s date or one of their trainers! Oh god, is he interrupting someone’s precious night to get laid?!

"Gotta leave asap…" Chanyeol muttered and turned back towards the door. The Jongdae/Baekhyun symphony wasn't sounding so bad compared with _that_ thought.

He walked back to the door and tried to open it, but no matter how much he tried, the door wouldn’t budge. Then he heard a noise coming from behind him and he started to panic. He had to get out of here no matter what! There was no way he could be trapped in here while someone - was doing what they had obviously planned to do in that blanket. Thank god, there was no light near the door or he would have been labeled as a pervert by now.

The noise behind him got louder and Chanyeol heard... Humming? Yes, it was humming, and it was definitely _not_ one their manager’s or teacher’s voice. It was, in fact, a voice he seemed to recognize, which left him to ponder the arrays of dildo's he had seen on the towel.

Hating himself for his never-ending curiosity, he turned slowly around and before he could stop his mouth, he blurted out, " _Kyungsoo_?"

Chanyeol quickly slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe he had just blown his cover! And what was worse? He had seen Kyungsoo naked. Very naked. And hard. Oh God!!!

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo slid his shirt back on as he looked around the room with narrowed eyes. "Are you spying on me?" When he got no reply, Kyungsoo smirked with a devilish glint and ran a hand down his milky chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt once again. "Did you like what you saw, Chanyeol?"

Hidden in the dark, Chanyeol frantically shook his head in denial, his eyes, however, were fixed upon Kyungsoo's chest, devouring as his nimble fingers continued to slip the buttons open on his shirt, and a little voice in his head hissed " _liar"_ at him. Surprisingly, the voice sounded like Kyungsoo.

"Come out now, where ever you are," Kyungsoo chanted as he looked around the room again, squinting his eyes.

Chanyeol held his breath and then bit his tongue as another button opened on Kyungsoo's shirt. He could see the shorter man's navel now, and he felt his body betray his denial as his cock twitched, taking interest on the scene in front of him. Yeah, he might have a thing or two for short, petite guys, but this was _Kyungsoo_! He wasn't supposed to be attracted to Kyungsoo!

"I know you're here, Chanyeol; hiding somewhere in the dark," Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Either come out or leave. I'm not in the mood to be toyed with!"

Chanyeol couldn't help the snicker which escaped his lips. "That’s not what it looks like to me, Kyungsoo," he spoke softly and watched as the other boy's eyes widened in realization.

"That’s crude, Chanyeol. Now come out for fuck’s sake already!"

Chanyeol reluctantly stepped away from the darkness. He looked around the room, trying his best not to look at the shorter male in front of him. "So... it looks nice?"

Kyungsoo snorted. "Why are you here, Chanyeol? Are you, by chance, following me?"

"No, no! I - I couldn't sleep in my room cause Baek and Dae were snoring too loudly," Chanyeol answered, averting his eyes.

Kyungsoo made a humming sound and then chuffed in annoyance. "And why did you come here out of all the places?"

"To sleep, of course. I do it all the time when I can’t stay in the dorm. I didn't know the room was being used…" Chanyeol looked down at the floor, a light blush traveling up his neck and ears.

"And when you did know, why didn't you leave?"

"I tried, okay? I really did! I thought it might have been one of the managers or trainers in here, and I panicked and the door wouldn’t budge no matter how hard I tried, and I thought I was gonna have to see them..." Chanyeol stopped talking as Kyungsoo burst out in laughter.

"Oh my fucking god! Chanyeol, that's awful! What in the world gave you that idea?" The shorter was still chuckling and Chanyeol couldn’t help but snort slightly as well.

"Um, well," he motioned toward the towel and it's varieties of contents. "The ah, the _stuff,_ ya know _._ "

" _Stuff_?" Kyungsoo drawled in that smug, deep voice of his. "Why, can’t you even say the word ‘dildo‘? Or maybe, a vibrator? Maybe... rubber schlong is more of your preference?"

Chanyeol blushed deep red and bit his lower lip in embarrassment. Here Kyungsoo was about to shove something up his own ass, and _he_ was the one who was getting embarrassed? It really made no sense.

"I think what truly matters here, Kyungsoo, is which is more to your liking, seeing as you were the one who was about to use them." Chanyeol finally managed to look at Kyungsoo and narrowed his eyes at him. The shorter man just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the blanket.

"Yes, I was. And I’m still going to use them, so it would be kind of you to leave me alone." He raised one thick brow at Chanyeol.

"I would love to leave Kyungsoo, but as I said earlier, the door wouldn’t open." Chanyeol scowled, looking at the shorter male.

"Then turn the fuck around! I don't need you getting off to me."

Chanyeol gawked at Kyungsoo and then glared at him. "You know, not choking you is a constant struggle." Chanyeol snapped. "And I'm not turning around just so you can... Can do whatever it is you that you were about to do!" With that, Chanyeol stuck out his tongue at him.

"Alright then, watch." Kyungsoo huffed while undoing his robes. He took them off and lay back on the blanket beneath him.

Chanyeol started to panic as he gaped at him in complete disbelief. “What in fucking hell are you doing Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo exhaled and looked over at Chanyeol. "Getting ready?"

"Getting ready? You... And you think I'm gonna just stand here and - and watch?" Chanyeol spat out.

"Watch, don't watch, join in," Kyungsoo waved a hand lazily in the air, "I don't really care; just stop acting like a blushing virgin. It’s seriously ruining the mood." That said, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and began trailing his fingertips over his milky chest, circling his dusky nipples. Chanyeol swallowed hard and then tore his eyes away from the sight. He could hardly believe Kyungsoo, out of all the people, was doing that right in front of him!

And worst of all, He couldn’t believe he was watching him do it. "Shit!" Chanyeol cursed as he realized that he was, once again, watching Kyungsoo touch himself. And the sudden twitches in his pants had now developed into a throb.

Kyungsoo smirked to himself and let his hands travel further south. He could feel Chanyeol's eyes on him and if he was being honest with himself - which he definitely was - he could admit that the idea of the taller man watching was quite a turn-on. Of course, it would be far better if he participated. "Though," Kyungsoo drawled. "It would be more fun if you joined in."

Chanyeol stood frozen on his spot and Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Don’t tell me you’re scared, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo smirked, challenging him to deny causing Chanyeol to gulp. He had never backed away from Kyungsoo, and no way in hell he was about to start now, not even if it meant that he had to fuck him.

"You wish."

Kyungsoo smiled smugly at him and raised himself slightly off the blanket, "Well then, Chanyeol, do whatever you want. I'm at your mercy."

Chanyeol smirked back and looked over the odd assortment of lubes and sex toys on the towel. He wasn't sure what Kyungsoo's experience was and he didn't really want to ask, so he decided to start small and then work his way up. He selected a pink colored tube and thumbed it open before smelling it. It had a faint scent of strawberry and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, deciding it was as good as anything else.

Kyungsoo watched aptly as Chanyeol picked up a slim black rubber butt-plug and seemed to study it for an amount of time before turning towards him and raising an eyebrow in question. He nodded in agreement and was secretly grateful that the taller male hadn't just gone for the bigger toys right away because he was still new to this kind of sexual play.

Somewhere in the back of Chanyeol's mind, there was a tiny voice screaming at him to stop, telling him that this way led the path to madness. But he chose to ignore it, in favor of the challenge thrown his way. He would beat Kyungsoo; reduce him to a pleading, moaning mess and then walk away victorious. The little voice - which bore an uncanny resemblance to Junmyeon hyung - was shouting at him that it was nothing but a trap, that he would lose and Kyungsoo would walk away as the victor. But he ignored it again, in favor of the challenge and his man pride.

His mind shouted, encouraging him over the pleas of Junmyeon _Show him what you’re made of!_

hyung’s, _don't let Kyungsoo get the better of you!_

Eyeing a handcuff on the towel, Chanyeol thought about locking Kyungsoo’s hands, but then he discarded the idea. He wanted Kyungsoo to do this willingly; give himself up without compulsion. But, maybe a blindfold would make everything a little more exciting.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyungsoo asked as he saw the look of glee pass over Chanyeol's face.

He wondered if he should have planned this better. Slipping some alcohol to both Jongdae and Baekhyun, rigging the lock of the door, and practically daring the taller male to fuck him, might not have been the best plan he had ever come up with, but he was so damn curious about what things two of the idols could get up to together, and in all of their company, possibly all of Seoul, Chanyeol was the only man, that was worthy of deflowering him. He wouldn't trust anyone else - even if he did find one that suited his tastes. Plus, the fact that he knew that Chanyeol was experienced certainly didn't hurt.

Chanyeol grinned and held up the handcuffs. "I was thinking about locking you up, but then I decided I didn't want to give you any excuses for staying here, so..." Chanyeol smiled with a predatory glint. "But I’m going to blindfold you instead."

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but shiver. He knew then that he had definitely made the right choice. Chanyeol had a streak of darkness inside that was so damn appealing. He couldn't wait to see where it led the both of them. "Alright then, Chanyeol, if that's what you wanna do."

Chanyeol leaned in and gently tied the blindfold around the other boy's head, effectively blinding him from whatever that was yet to happen. "Put your hands above your head and hold onto the blanket," Chanyeol ordered in a soft voice. Kyungsoo complied without any complain and Chanyeol whispered, "Good boy."

Chanyeol looked down at the naked, blindfolded man and smiled to himself. He had to admit this was turning out to be a lot more exciting than he'd actually expected. Then, without thinking why, he bent over Kyungsoo and kissed him.

It was just a mere brushing of lips, so light that Kyungsoo wasn't even sure it had really happened, but he did believe that he had. Park Chanyeol had kissed him! The only problem was that this tiny bit of contact had sent such a rush of lust through his entire body, he was sure that he had groaned out loud.

Still inches away from Kyungsoo's face, Chanyeol studied his pale white skin, his partially opened mouth, the bow of his heart-shaped lips. He could hardly believe that he had just kissed Kyungsoo. And what’s more, that he had liked it. No, this was supposed to be about proving that he wasn't a coward. This was definitely not about making love and sharing tender kisses.

Chanyeol took a deep breath in and tried to control himself. When he was done, he picked up a feather from the towel and began to lightly trace it over Kyungsoo's bare body. He started with his throat, lightly tickling him as he dragged it down his chest, then around each dark nub before circling his navel and then dipping inside.

Kyungsoo shuddered under the touch and his breathing hitched as Chanyeol trailed the feather lower, over the head of his cock and then down the shaft before lightly tickling his sac with it. It was maddening and exhilarating all at once. He wanted him to stop, but at the same time, he wanted more. Chanyeol too seemed to read that, somehow, for his touch became more significant, more insistent, and Kyungsoo realized with a shock that what he was feeling was no longer a feather, but the soft caress of taller man's fingertips. He knew he had moaned this time, but he really didn't care.

 _I have my hands on Kyungsoo's cock_ , Chanyeol thought as he watched his fingers making patterns on Kyungsoo's skin, moving up and down the length of his cock, circling the leaking tip and spreading the moisture around it. This wasn't supposed to be a part of the deal. He wasn't supposed to get his hands dirty but seeing the other boy laid out before him he couldn't help but touch him. Kyungsoo groaned out loud and Chanyeol was lost.

Hands still clenched around the blanket, Kyungsoo wished he could see Chanyeol's face. Was Chanyeol as turned on by this as he, himself was? Or was this nothing more than just a game to him, a test to prove that he wasn’t scared of Kyungsoo’s challenge.

Kyungsoo let go of the hold and reached for his blindfold, wanting to see Chanyeol, to read his face, his feelings, but before he could pull the article away from his eyes, firm hands were caught his wrists, stopping him from removing it.

"Uh, uh, uh, Soo. This was your idea remember? Now, put your hands back where you had them or we stop," Chanyeol prayed hard that Kyungsoo obeyed him. He really didn't want to stop touching him.

"I - I, Chanyeol, I can't... I need..." Kyungsoo trailed off, at a complete loss for words. He wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- admit that he was actually afraid, that he feared Chanyeol was only playing with him when this whole experience was turning into so much more than a just a mere game for him.

"It’s okay. Relax," Chanyeol whispered in Kyungsoo's ear and then kissed his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Kyungsoo relaxed instantly and clutched the blanket again. The feel of Chanyeol's mouth on him was too exquisite to give up, no matter what the result of this encounter was.

The feel of the smaller man's skin under his lips was making Chanyeol crazy. He wanted so much more than just this gentle ministrations; he wanted to devour him. He moved his lips back up to Kyungsoo's neck and opened his mouth over the smaller man's pulse-point. He licked, tasting the salt of his skin and then sucked a mark onto his throat. Kyungsoo whimpered and it drove him crazy. He just couldn't stop tasting him. He moved back down to his shoulder where he nipped him lightly before moving onto his chest. He licked and sucked at each dusky nipple until Kyungsoo was writhing and moaning beneath him.

"God, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo gasped as Chanyeol moved further down, nipping at his navel before breathing lightly over the wet tip of his cock.

"Is this what you wanted, Soo; my hands and lips on your body? Do you want me to suck you, or do you want more? Maybe you want my dick? Is that it? Do you want me to fuck you?" Chanyeol said in a deep raspy voice which sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Kyungsoo arched his back, his hips rising from the blanket as he hissed out, "Yes, fuck yes, please!" And then Chanyeol's hands were on his hips, guiding him back down to the bed as his tongue flicked over the head of his cock and he cried out, "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol couldn't really fathom what he was doing exactly. But he didn’t want to ponder on it much because if he did he might stop and he really didn’t want to stop. Instead, he licked down the length of Kyungsoo's shaft, and then sucked at his balls. He heard Kyungsoo begin to curse and tell him to stop, and reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Don't - don't want to finish this too soon, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo panted. Chanyeol grinned and then got up from the blanket. He started to remove his clothes, wondering if Kyungsoo would find his body nearly half as attractive as he found Kyungsoo's. He doubted it, seeing as the smaller man's skin was flawless, pale and perfect, whereas he had tan-lines, and scratches and more hair than he'd like on his chest and arms.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo called out hesitantly.

"Here. Just getting undressed."

"Fuck," Kyungsoo groaned. "I want to see you."

"No," Chanyeol chuckled as he got upon the blanket and straddled the smaller man's waist. "You only get to feel me, Kyungsoo. You agreed to this, remember?"

"I'm beginning to regret that," Kyungsoo sighed. "But only because I can't do anything other than lay here and take it."

"Mmm," Chanyeol hummed as he leaned down and licked at Kyungsoo's mouth. "But I’m enjoying it, though," he whispered, just before covering Kyungsoo's mouth with his own and kissing him deeply.

The kiss went on for a while. Chanyeol hardly realized that Kyungsoo had taken his hands off the blanket and was currently running them up and down his back, kneading his flesh like a cat as he returned Chanyeol's kiss with fervor. Of course, when he did notice, he pulled out of the kiss. He sat up and then returned Kyungsoo's hands to the blanket. "That’s naughty. I thought I told you to keep your hands where I put them?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Kyungsoo panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm, maybe I should really tie you up, huh?"

Kyungsoo wasn't sure whether he should say _'yes please'_ or _'no, I'll behave'_. Both scenarios had their advantages after all. In the end, he left for Chanyeol to decide by staying silent. After a few minutes, in which Chanyeol didn't even move let alone speak, he finally asked. "Well, have you decided yet?"

"Yeah, I have," Chanyeol's voice was different; harder, dominant. It made Kyungsoo shiver. "If you move your hands again, I'm going to lock you up. So, it's up to you, Kyungsoo. Do you think you can keep them there?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo replied in an instant. "Just... Touch me again, please."

"Glad to," Chanyeol answered, and Kyungsoo could feel him leaning off to the side. He wondered what it was exactly that Chanyeol was reaching for.

He got his answer a few moments later when Chanyeol moved down to sit between his legs and began running the tip of what could only be the slim, black rubber plug he had been reviewing earlier, over his entrance. He spread his legs further and canted his hips upward, inviting Chanyeol to push it inside him - which Chanyeol gladly did.

"Fuuuuck," Kyungsoo hissed as he was slowly penetrated.

"Good?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yeah, it’s so good. Move it around a bit," Kyungsoo whimpered and gripped the blanket harder to keep from reaching for his throbbing cock.

Chanyeol slowly moved the plug and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but yelp and clench his teeth.

"Again. Please, Chanyeol. Again"

Chanyeol did as he was asked, moving the plug in and out, watching as his band mate-turned-lover bit his lip and arched his back. He was so hard just watching this, that he wondered if he'd actually last long enough to fuck him. "God, Soo, you look so fucking hot that I want to fuck you right now."

Kyungsoo's mouth opened and he let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob. "Yes, please, Chanyeol. Please fuck me."

Chanyeol plunged the plug back in as far as it could go and left it there while he emptied the rest of the strawberry scented lube into his hand and then slicked himself up with it. He removed the plug, accompanied by a whine from the boy lying beneath him, and shuffled into place. "I'll go slowly," Chanyeol mumbled as he lined himself up and began to push in. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

Chanyeol started pushing in slowly; his eyes clenched shut and his jaw tense. Yeah, he'd done this several times before but never had he ever experienced his urge to do it as he was feeling right now. Kyungsoo was so very tight around him. It was obvious that the smaller man had never done this before, and Chanyeol felt honored that he was his first, that Kyungsoo had chosen him to experience this with. When he was finally, fully seated within him, Chanyeol pecked Kyungsoo again and reached up with one hand and removed one of the smaller man's hands from the blanket.

He entwined their fingers together as he began to move. With slow, deep thrusts, he searched for his prostate and was rewarded with a gasp and a tight squeeze on his fingers, when he found it.

"Chanyeol, fuck! It feels so good," Kyungsoo sobbed as he lifted his face, searching for the taller man's mouth, needing to be kissed.

Chanyeol kissed him slow and deep. He did it with as much feeling as he could muster. He wanted Kyungsoo to know what this truly meant to him, although it may have started off as a challenge, it was so much more to him now.

"Kyungsoo," He asked when he had finally pulled away from his mouth. "I want to see your eyes. Can I take off the blindfold?"

"Only if," Kyungsoo gasped, his breath coming faster and faster. "Only if I can touch you, I - fuck, Chanyeol, I need to touch you," Kyungsoo moaned out loud.

"Yes, touch me, please," Chanyeol panted as he tore the piece of article away from Kyungsoo's face. Their eyes locked and then Kyungsoo grabbed the back of the taller man's head, fisted his hand into his hair and dragged him down for another kiss.

When it was too difficult to breathe and the pace of their rutting increased to a near frenzy, Chanyeol reached between them and wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo's cock and began fisting it. It only took a few strokes for Kyungsoo to come while screaming Chanyeol's name. His eyes rolled back in his head and his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm.

"God, you’re so beautiful," Chanyeol rasped as he continued to move with a crazy speed. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered before burying his face in Kyungsoo's neck and biting him before shuddering in pleasure as his climax washed over him.

It took several minutes before Chanyeol found the energy to move. He pulled out of the smaller man and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling in the soft red light and wondered what came next. From his past encounters, he knew that it could be anything from a cuddle to a silent escape. Not that either of them could actually leave given the door being locked. Though somehow, Kyungsoo didn’t really seem as the cuddling type, but then again, Kyungsoo didn’t seem as an eager bottom either, not until tonight anyway.

Kyungsoo was thinking pretty much on the same track, only he had no past experience to fall back on. His only lovers had been girls, and none of them were serious. He knew that if he had been with a woman, she would automatically want to cuddle, and it was given that he would indulge her. At least for a few minutes before getting up and leaving. But in this case, as it was a guy, he really didn’t know what to do. He wanted the warmth of Chanyeol's body as he had it for those few precious moments after the mind-blowing sex, but he didn't want to act like a girl either.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, turned his head and watched Kyungsoo, wanting nothing more than to just pull the shorter male into his arms and hold him close. He wanted to whisper in his ear, to tell him how much this whole experience meant to him. that it wasn't about the challenge or proving a point. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he was and how much he wanted to kiss him again.

Kyungsoo turned his head and found Chanyeol watching him, his eyes glazed and his full lips slightly parted. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he found himself leaning in towards him, brushing his lips against Chanyeol’s and then being kissed passionately. It was even more intense now since he could focus solely on the feel of the taller man's lips moving over his own, Chanyeol's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth, Chanyeol's hands holding the sides of his face carefully.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo whispered across the other boy's lips when they parted.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol responded, knowing that there were no words that required to be spoken, just the sounds of their names on each other’s lips was enough. It was all that they needed to say.

Chanyeol sighed and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo before pulling him closer. Kyungsoo snuggled into the taller man's chest and let himself be held. All in all, as all of his plans went, this one by far had turned out to be a winner after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n this is unedited so please ignore the errors. Hey yo! Whatssup!!! Okay sorry about that...So this was my first time writing something related to sex toys. I don't know whether I did a proper job or not so..yeah... Anyways Happy Exo-L day everyone (belated). Hope you all enjoyed it!!! Thanks for loving Exo and Chansoo so much. You guys are the best.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos!
> 
> See you all soon.


End file.
